hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MissDear/Hetalia Newcomers: Ethiopia and Somalia
Well, I guess you'll meet my original characters, Somalia and Ethiopia! You'll see the two, pig headed rivals, and a brief scuffle right here, right now. - Somalia: [She walks up to the stage, and looked at the audience in front of her. A sigh escapes her lips but she looks around, looking for that rascal older brother of hers. Sahra scoffed and looked back at you] As salamu alaykum ar-rahmatullahi wabarakatu. Macayguu wa- (1) Ethiopia: [He surprises his younger sister, grinning hautingly as he shoved the woman out of his way. He folded his arms and pointed down to the audience in front of him.] I don't think you'd want to meet /her/! ሰላም! የኔ ስም ኢትዮጵያ ነጡ. (2) Call me- ACK! Somalia: [In frustration and anger, she pushes him away from the stage. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she straighetened her hijab and garbasaad.] ''Iga raali ahow (3), Ethiopia is an idiot ... Ethiopia: from behind her ''Like /you're/ perfect! Don't cha remember the Futul al Habash (4)?! Somalia: scowls darkly, turning her head to him ''I'm not! But you're the one who mistreats my people in the Ogaden! Not to mention, the Ogaden /is/ my territory. Ethiopia: [''His cheery grin changes into an unsettling frown. He grabbed the shorter woman in a chokehold and began shouting.] What 'ddya say?! Somalia: [Makes a guttural noise as she procceds to choke the older man.] Yeah! The Ogaden is my territory, with my people in there! So just give it to me! Ethiopia: [He begins to choke as well.] No! There are my people in there too. Don't be selfish, you Somali brat! surges through the duo's features. They let go of the chokehold and gasp for a moment. Then, the two relatives go into a fullblown fight. Somalia ripped off her hijab and garbasaad and began swinging furiously and blindly at Ethiopia. Ethiopia was being pummeled. His cheeks began to bruise up. Her anger comes to a boiling point, as she corners him for the finishing blow. However, he caught her fist and twisted it around, kicking the Somali girl down and bringing her to her knees. Somalia: [Panting heavily, her long tresses of hair running down her shoulders.] You ... dammit ... Ethiopia: [Taking in shallow breaths, his usually poufy hair looking even more crazier.] You ... couldn't take the challenge ... as always. a moment, it seems the African nations have forgotten about the audience of viewers in front of them. They gape, and immediately began frenzying around, correcting their featues. Somalia picked up her hijab and garbasaad and threw it around her body once more. Ethiopia patted down his messy brown hair, throwing back on his shirt. Somalia + Ethiopia: [Both look nervous.] ''Iga raali ahow (3)/አዝናለሁ። (5)! '-''' And these are my OCs. This was pretty insane, hilarious and odd to write up. 1) As salamu alaykum ar-rahmatullahi wabarakatu. Macayguu wa- Hello, and may Allah grant you peace. My name i-'' ''2) ሰላም! የኔ ስም ኢትዮጵያ ነጡ - Hello! My name is Ethiopia! 3) Iga raali ahow - Sorry/excuse me 4) Futul al - Habash - The attempt of the Somali empire to conquer Ethiopia's empire in the 16th century. This is what truly set off the modern day rivalry and tense relations between the two African nations. Both of them still harbor resentment over that incident. 5) አዝናለሁ። - Sorry Category:Blog posts